You're All I Want
by reidsbunny
Summary: Fifteen year old Amanda Jane Harper feels like her entire life is falling apart. Her biological Father was recently killed in a car accident and her Mother remarried quickly. One night while Amanda is babysitting her baby brother, she turns up missing. Kinglser, Wyoming is supposed to be a small, safe town. So where's Amanda?


**You're All I Want**

 **Summary** **:** Fifteen year old Amanda Jane Harper feels like her entire life is falling apart. Her biological Father was recently killed in a car accident and her Mother remarried quickly. One night while Amanda is babysitting her baby brother, she turns up missing. Kinglser, Wyoming is supposed to be a small, safe town. So where's Amanda?

 **Disclaimer** **:** I do not own Criminal Minds! Jeff Davis does. I don't own any characters from the series. The only characters I own are Amanda Jane Harper, Elaine, and Edward Harper, and the unsub, Thomas Banks.

"It's not fair!" Amanda Jane Harper screamed at her parents, "Why can't you hire a real babysitter? I'm fifteen, I should be out with my friends on a Friday night, not watching baby shows while Brett cries the entire time!" Elaine shook her head at her daughter as she continued applying her makeup in the mirror. "We don't ask you to babysit that often Amanda. We only ask you if we know it won't intefere with your plans." Amanda was getting frustrated by this point. "You never even ask me if I have plans anymore! You go out every weekend and just assume that I'll babysit!" Amanda was about to explode with anger, but controlled her attitude and left the room. Elaine sighed, wishing her daughter would learn a little more respect. It seemed like they fought often. It was always a constant argument between them over every little thing. "Elaine, we're going to be late for our reservation are you almost ready?" Her husband, Edward, called from the first floor of their two story home in the small town of Kingsler, Wyoming. There wasn't much to do in this small town, but Elaine knew from the moment she came here that this is where she wanted her children to grow up. Elaine slipped on her shoes then walked down the hallway to her daughter's bedroom. "We're leaving now," she stated, "we won't be gone long. The emergency numbers are on the fridge. I want you to have your cell phone near you at all times. Brett is in our room sleeping. You don't have to stay in there, but please check on him and when he wakes up there's a couple of bottles in the fridge. Or you can feed him a small bowl of the rice leftover from last night if he won't take the bottles." Amanda rolled her eyes. She babysat for her baby brother so many times, she new the drill. "I get it mom." Elaine handed her daughter some money. "That's only in case of an emergency, understand? We won't be late." Amanda continued reading her magazine. "That's what you always say." Elaine felt like the relationship between her and Amanda had drifted apart ever since her marriage with Edward. Edward wasn't her Father, but Brett was his son, which in Amanda's heart felt like she'd been forgotten. Her biological Dad had died recently in a car accident. Sometimes Amanda couldn't believe how fast her Mother moved on. "Look, next weekend we'll stay home and you can make plans with your friends, alright? This is an important night for your Father and-"

"HE'S NOT MY FATHER!" Elaine could hear Brett crying down the hallway, "You've woken up your brother, you need to feed him now. Improve your behavior by the time we get home. Is that understood?" Amanda didn't say anything, but left the room to get one of the bottles in the fridge. Edward was already in the car waiting. He honked the horn a couple of times. "Come on Elaine, our reservation!" With that, Elaine rushed downstairs as Amanda headed back up to aid her obnoxious baby brother. This was going to be a long night.

Hours passed. Amanda finally got Brett to settle down. After feeding him he fell back asleep. She placed him back in the crib and she went back to her bedroom, but not before going back downstairs to grab herself a snack. She knew when her Mother said they wouldn't be late that it was a false statement. They always came back around three in the morning and it was only midnight. The sound of thunder filled the air moments after Amanda turned on the television to watch one of her favorite late night programs. She smiled in relief, hoping the storm would force her parents home early so she could get some rest. She barely could keep her eyes open tonight, but she knew if she fell asleep watching her baby brother while her parents weren't home she'd never hear the end of it. Kingsler, Wyoming was a safe town. Nothing ever happened here. So what was there to worry about?

"AMANDA! AMANDA!" Elaine screamed at the top of her lungs as she searched the entire house, but her daughter was no where to be found. "Edward she's not here we have to call the 911!" She held on tight to Brett, who seemed to be fine. Elaine found him sleeping soundly on Amanda's bed. "Calm down Elaine, are you sure you've checked absolutely everywhere?"

"Yes! I've even checked the backyard there's no sign of her now get on the damn phone and get the police here stat!" Elaine paced back and fourth in the living room as she feared the worst. Edward had checked the entire house, but there seemed to be no sign of a forced entry. So where was their daughter?


End file.
